titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Hawk (TT:P)
Appearance :Keera is slender with long brown hair and brown eyes. Street Clothes :On casual days, she wears a navy blue T-shirt with her "Night Hawk/Teen Titans" insignia on it and a pair of jeans with holes worn in the knees. She usually has a black hoodie tied around her waist, or sometimes she substitutes a sleeveless shirt for the T, and wears a black leather jacket when she goes out. Uniform :PIC OF UNIFORM Notable Equipment :A scabbard holding a light-weight saber hangs from her belt. Personality :Keera is one of those girls who isn't a tomboy, but who will always choose a fight over a shopping spree. She has a great sense of humor and a friendly attitude, although some might call her a goody-two-shoes. Keera is very loyal and a strong believer in teamwork; as such, she would sooner die than see one of her teammates suffer or get left behind in a mission. Probably her most prominent trait in battle is her incredible stubbornness. Powers and Abilities :Keera has shadow-based powers similar to those of her brother, Marcus "Oblivion" Damon Foraza. Shadow Form :Keera can turn her body into a two-dimensional shadow, a process she ever-so-creatively calls “shadowing.” In this form, Keera is literally in two dimensions; if she faced you to the side, she would be so thin that she would seem to disappear. Keera can use this form to slide past almost any door, window, or crevice that is not completely air-tight. She also can see in perfect darkness or in smoke while in her shadow form. "Dropping" :While in her shadow form, Keera can drop to the ground, turning completely flat like a puddle of ink, in order to reduce damage taken in battle. Keera has used this technique to limit damage taken from small explosions via handheld grenades. She does still take damage, but normally-crippling attacks tend to merely give her some very sore bumps and bruises. Shadowing Objects :The sword she always carries can shadow with her, becoming a "shadow blade" which penetrates light attacks (other than that, it works just like a normal sword). Forming Shadow Objects :Keera can also form small objects from shadow. She's used this technique to create shadow knives for throwing. Flight :Keera can fly. Weaknesses :Although she uses it quite frequently, Night Hawk is afraid of her shadow powers. They are still unhoned and not nearly at the strength they probably could be, but she refuses to work to strengthen them. Keera's weaknesses are virtually the same as any human's, but she does have a large fear of drowning and getting burned. :Her shadow powers are extremely sensitive to electricity; any zap will temporarily short-circuit them, preventing her from using any of her shadow abilities. :Night Hawk cannot use her shadow form to slip past air-tight seals. :Keera’s flight, like running, takes energy and at least a little concentration. Therefore, Keera can only fly when she’s conscious and energized. When Keera loses her energy, Keera’s flight falters and then fails altogether. If she’s in the air at this time, she’d better hope there’s someone around to catch her… Other Abilities :Night Hawk has remarkable skills with a blade. She prefers to use a sword or her shadow powers in battle, but she has some hand-to-hand skills in case she is ever disarmed. She is naturally right-handed, but is fully ambidextrous with a sword and can wield it in her left hand just as well. She is not fully ambidextrous with other objects; just with a sword. Relationships The Johansons :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Birth Family :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Angela :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Former Partners :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Myra :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Nightwing :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Jason :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Teen Titans :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Family *See Foraza Family Tree *See Foraza Family History Backstory ---- :Keera was originally born in the future, the twin sister of Marcus and the daughter of Zero and Evanesce. However, her god-father, Haeloth (an Orodenian like Evanesce, and in fact Evanesce's previous betrothed) sensed her birth and would not have her be consumed by the evil she had been born into. Haeloth traveled ahead in time, kidnapped Keera, went back seventeen years in the past, and placed Keera in an orphanage. He always kept a close watch on her, however, and was delighted when she was adopted by the Johansons. :The Johansons were a middle-class family, Stephen Johanson a lawyer with his own business, and Marie Johanson once an accountant. Mr. and Mrs. Johanson soon had two children of their own, giving Keera the two younger siblings she pined for. Keera was also in a tightly-knit group of friends and very involved in her church. :Keera discovered her flight powers when she was about four, as she suddenly found herself tip-toeing up the stairs and then floating up them with ease. Her shadow powers came the following year, when she had a nasty case of the hiccups and began to cry, soon transforming into a very uncomfortable, unhappy, shadowy little hiccupping five-year-old. From the get-go, Keera wanted to be a super hero and use her powers for good, which was exactly what she did. Everything from saving cats in trees to helping the local police with odd jobs, Keera became an icon in her neighborhood at a very young age. By the time she was about eight she knew she wanted a super name that would stick, that sounded cool but dark and a little mysterious, but very heroic. After brainstorming with her family for a while, she finally settled on Night Hawk. :For many years, Keera fought crime in her neighborhood, but as she grew older her area of patrol grew wider and wider until she was stepping into Titan territory. Her first encounter with the Teen Titans was one of awe when she was ten, watching a couple of titans take down Cinderblock. She'd just gotten there and issued a challenge to the monster when the Titans had stepped in to keep her safe. She crossed paths with the Titans many times in the following years, and been asked to join at least half those times, but she turned them down. She preferred to stay on her own, mostly afraid that she could never live up to the Titans' standards, though who knows how valid of a point she had--she was a talented and very successful superhero, even since her earliest days. She did, however, cooperate and even work in conjunction with a few Titans on several occasions, all of which she enjoyed immensely. :The best part of her earlier superhero days, she would say, was not the success but the support of her family and friends. No matter how much trouble she got into or how many badguys she put behind bars, nor even how many times she stayed up past her bedtime, everyone was behind her all the way, especially her parents. Every night they would tell her what a fantastic job she did and how proud they were of her. Mrs. Johanson homeschooled Keera and her siblings for many years, which gave Keera the freedom and flexible schedule she needed in order to fight crime. None of Keera's family nor even her friends ever thought of her as a "freak" for having powers, but were all very proud to know her so well and to be a part of her life. :When Keera was twelve, she began receiving telepathic messages from a man who called himself "Oblviion." He said he had powers very much like her own, and that he would like her to become his apprentice. Keera, however, knew better than to talk to strangers, and she promptly refused the offer. As much as she hoped that would be the end of it, it was only the beginning. :As it turned out, Oblivion was actually Keera's twin brother from the future, older and with his powers far more developed and honed. He did, indeed, want her as his apprentice, but not simply because she had the same powers as him as he said. It was also to ruin her life as he wanted. He didn't have anything against her because she was his sister, actually. He just enjoyed the thought of seeing her suffer. :Continually Oblivion hounded Keera, night and day, whenever she went out on missions. He didn't know where she lived, and he pretended that he actually knew nothing about her... except her first name, Keera. Using this information he continually taunted her, leading her to believe he was a stalker obsessed with discovering her true identity and doing who knew what to her. Though he knew the codename she went by very well, Oblivion never called her "Night Hawk." To him, she was always Keera. "Come on, Keera." "Where are you going, Keera?" "Don't you want to play, Keera?" It was intimidation, and it worked. It came to the point where Keera was almost paralyzed with fear whenever she would hear his voice, whispering over her shoulder, or calling from a dark alley, or echoing in her head. :After about a year of this, Oblivion grew much bolder and chanced a meeting with Keera face to face... somewhat. She never really did get a glimpse of his face, but she saw him for the first time, whereas before he had always just been a voice, or even a fleeting shadow. Now she saw his actual form, and he was just as intimidating in the body as his voice was in her head. He was very tall and muscular, all dressed in black and extremely powerful. More than a match for her. Far too much for her. They had a tussle, Keera grabbed onto his trenchcoat, but then he vanished out of her grasp and was gone. Keera walked away from this encounter shaken badly. He had moved with inhuman speeds. How was she ever going to get him out of her life? Or, if it came down to it, defeat him in battle? :Keera had one more face-to-face encounter with Oblivion, this time ending with a full-fledged fight (though Keera hardly got a punch in edgewise. Oblivion was too perfect a side-stepper) and with Oblivion delivering a message: He knew where she lived. Now once Oblivion had disappeared that night, Keera returned home shaken but assuring herself that he was bluffing. Nevertheless, she did warn her family of her nemesis's message. :Unfortunately, Keera was all but too late. And she found out the hard way that Oblivion wasn't bluffing. :It was one lovely Indian Summer afternoon when Keera returned home early from a crime-fighting spree that she first noticed that something was wrong. The front door was ajar. Curious, but not worried yet, she pushed it open to find the whole living room and entryway had been vandalised. The furniture was broken and thrown around everywhere, and there were papers fluttering around, blustered about by the breeze coming in through open windows. Oblivion's warning came to mind immediately and Keera began to run through the house, shouting for her family. It didn't take her long to find her brutally murdered siblings and mother, with Oblivion standing over them, smiling. He cackled, saluted, and then raced away, leaving Keera standing alone and shocked in her demolished home. Keera later discovered that her mother, brother, and sister were not Oblivion's only targets--he had also killed her father while he was at work, as well as her circle of friends. :Keera wound up in the care of her aunt and uncle, who were very kind to her but could never replace the life she had lost. Though devastated, Keera was determined to continue using her powers to fight crime. She could never let anything like this happen to anyone else. Never again. She turned to the Titans and found there the "family" and support she had been looking for ever since the murders, though that time was by far the very hardest of her entire life. :Night Hawk has been with the Teen Titans for four years now and has been a valuable asset, having convinced at least two teens to join the team. Encountering Haima ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *Purifying the Cesspool Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes For all continuities of , click here. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Tabs